This invention relates in general to modular structural systems, and in particular to a modular hub and strut structural system embodying connector hub members having a plurality of connector sites such as projections with adjacent protuberances or as strut accommodation cavities radiating from a common site, with each connector site for engaging an end of a strut member and arranged in a plurality of planes such that the hub and strut structural system can be employed in building structural models or in building actual structures which may also include those utilized in fluid or energy conveyance.
Many times the design of a structure includes acute and oblique angularity coupled with cross sectional uniformity of structurally significant portions which consequently require complimentary structural systems to maintain stable construction integrity. In particular, a plurality of course directions from a single hub site can be desired, with such directions exemplified by strut structures, that may or may-not function as anchor sites for panels or the like, to project from the hub site through a number of planes to thereafter terminate at an end site or to engage with yet another hub site from which additional strut structures project. Not only may a real life structure require such angularity and cross sectional uniformity, but also does any model of a structure that is constructed as an aid or guide in studying or otherwise observing or displaying this structure. Also, besides construction considerations, hollow struts could be employed as fluid or energy conduits for fluid or energy traveling from a central hub location to a remote location, with passageways of the hub being registrable with complimentary passageways through the struts. Additionally, and beyond actual building construction, the design and assembly of structural models, whether for subsequent actual building design, for researching design feasibilities and appearances, or simply for amusement, require flexibility and variety in choices of structural presentation.
Since prior art structural systems lack significant options for structural design choices, it is apparent that a need is present for a modular structural system wherein a wide variety of representations of designs as well as actual designs can be readily provided. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural system employing connector hub members having a plurality of strut member engagement components arranged in a plurality of planes such that choices of strut member assignment and direction can be numerous while cross sectional configurations of engagement components and strut members are identical at sites of respective interfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural system wherein such strut members and connector hub members can be weight bearing in a building construction or they can function as fluid or energy conduits with registrable passageways such that fluids or energy can be conveyed within an assembled system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural system wherein the strut members can function as anchor sites for panels and the like in finished construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural system wherein strut members and connector hub members are sized to enable the construction of models"" for experimentation in structural as well as aesthetic design.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description of the invention which now follows.
The present invention is a modular structural system for building structural models or for constructing actual structures. One embodiment of the system comprises, first of all, at least one connector hub member comprising a plurality of projections arranged in a plurality of planes each for engaging an end of a strut member, with all projections having cross sectional geometries identical with cross sectional geometries of attached strut members at sites of respective attachments. Second, the system comprises at least one strut member having a first end and a second end, with each end comprising an engageable portion for engagement-with a projection of the connector hub member. The strut member has a strut cross-sectional geometry identical to and in alignment with the cross-sectional geometry of a projection and adjacent protuberances of the, hub member when the strut member is engaged with the projection. Such cross-sectional geometry can be chosen as desired or required for any particular application, with the singular requirement being that cross-sectional strut geometry and cross sectional hub geometry are the same at the site of interface. Retention members are included for securing the respective ends of the strut members with the projections of the connector hub members. One preferable securement is that wherein each projection of the connector hub member and each slidingly engageable portion of the strut member have apertures that register with each other upon engagement of the projection and the engageable portion with each other, with the retention member being a pin placeable within the registered apertures. Of course; other retention means, such as would be non-limitedly exemplified through a detente favorably situated along respective engagement surfaces of a hub member and a strut member, can accomplish such retention. The strut members can have along their respective exposed surfaces flanges of the like capable of accepting and retaining panels or other finishing construction material.
The hub member can be of one piece molded construction, for example, or, as in one preferred embodiment, the hub member is constructed from a plurality of geometrically identical units bonded to each other to form the plurality of identical projections and protuberances. Specifically, each such geometrical unit of the connector hub member comprises a plurality of identical geometrical components bonded to each other wherein two such units form a cross section of the projection and adjacent protuberances, wherein the projection engages the end of one strut member. Because each geometrical unit has at least one surface area, preferably a generally planar surface area, that is complimentary to at least one surface area of another geometrical unit, a bonding site is thereby provided for bonding respective units together and forming the particular cross section. Various units can be chosen to construct various cross sectional geometries as desired to thereby be identical at respective sites of engagement with cross sectional geometries of chosen strut members engageable with the connector hub members as described above.
In a second preferred embodiment, the modular structural system comprises at least one connector hub member having a core and a plurality of cavities arranged in a plurality of planes. Each cavity has first and second opposing side walls and a floor, and is accessible through an open side thereof. Above the first and second side walls are first and second opposing flanges that project toward each other from respective first and second flange plates. The system further includes at least one strut member having two opposing lateral lengths along with two opposing inner lengths between the lateral lengths, and a first and second end. Each end of the strut has an engageable portion disposed thereat for engagement within a cavity of the connector hub member. This engageable portion has first and second grooves to slidingly capture the first and second opposing flanges of the cavity, and is complimentary in shape to the cavity side walls while of a size to frictionally engage the side walls. Each strut member has a strut cross-sectional geometry substantially identical to and in alignment with the cross-sectional geometry of the floor of the cavity when the engageable portion of the strut end is engaged within the cavity.
As is apparent, the present invention provides a modular structural system employing connector hub members having a plurality of strut member engagement sites arranged in a plurality of planes that provide a plurality of cooperating geometries at sites of engagement, thereby affording a myriad of choices of strut member assignment and direction, whether for construction, fluid transmission, energy distribution, model making, or amusement. The external geometries of the strut members smoothly blend into the matching geometries of the connector hub members to thereby eliminate any interference with each other as a construction is being formed. When such external geometry of the strut members includes flanges that blend into an identical geometry of a connector hub member at sites of engagement, these flanges can readily be employed as anchor sites for accepting panels or the like in providing construction designs.